The Troubles with Emotions
by Gothic Blood
Summary: COMPLETE Raven has had trouble with her meditation lately and she knows why. How will this effect Raven when her, Cyborg and Terra are left home alone while the others revisit there family members, will they ever admit there feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI. This will be my first Teen Titans fic so please be a little less harsh on all your flames, aren't I every the optimistic, well anyway this is a romance/humor, pairings are, Raven/Cyborg, Robin/Starfire and Beastboy/Terra. Enjoy...please.

Summary: Raven has had trouble with her meditation lately and she knows why. How will this affect Raven when her and Cyborg are left home alone while the others revisit there family members, will they ever admit there feelings for each other, or will Ravens powers blow up everything before she has a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own um have a problem with that, thought not.

Chapter 1

* * *

Everything was black. Words could be heard chanted in the distance. "Azirath Metreon Zinthos". As the rhythmic chanting continued something happened, an emotion was out of place. That emotion began to terrorize the once easy meditation process. The chanting began to get louder, more detached, and more strained. Azirath, Metreon, Zinthos. The chanter knew it was now time to stop   
before something became damaged. "Time to wake up".

* * *

The lavender haired girl awoke in a jolt. For the last week or so, Raven's meditation in her sleep was becoming more of a strain. She glanced wearily at the clock on her nightstand. The digital numbers began blinking three o' clock. She sighed. "At least I woke up in the morning; I must get my herbal tea." She wearily lifted herself out of her bed and walked out of her room. She had gotten so accustomed to waking up in the middle of the night and not getting back to sleep that she started sleeping in her cloths. 

Once in the kitchen she began brewing her usual morning herbal tea. She walked over to a counter and placed her elbows on it to support her tired body, she than began to think about her meditation. "This past week has been such a strain because one of my emotions. I would say it was my mirror but I hid the mirror from the two who knew about it, Cyborg..." She was snapped from her thoughts as the tea kettle screeched for her to release it from the heat. She hastily turned of the heat and began hoping the others where to fast asleep to notice the teakettle's screech. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly to Raven, one was not as she hoped.

"Yo Ray, ya think you could keep that thing down. What are you doing up at three fifteen in the morning." Said the cranky Cyborg. Raven was thinking of an excuse but for some reason looking at Cyborg completely clouded her mind. She blushed as the oven's door opened and expelled flames. Cyborg, who was once half asleep, was know wide-awake, and beginning to fear Raven and the oven for the sudden outburst. Raven's blush began to deepen as this happened a vase full of flowers nearby exploded. "Raven! Are you al...?" "I must go." Raven interrupted in a monotone but hastily voice, as she walked down the hall all alarm clocks went off on high volume.

* * *

With the whole "alarm clock" incident, all the titans where up early and any other day they would of hated it, but today was an exception. Today was the day Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy all had plans with there parents. As the seven o' clock chime began the three titans where packed and ready to go. "All right titans it's time, is everyone ready." Said Robin "Cyborg are you sure you're not going?" "Yeah man I planned for an outing with my parents in a week." Said Cyborg. "What about Raven, I haven't seen her all morning." Said Starfire in a concerned voice she used so much. "I hope she hasn't gotten the acne, or the chicken of pox or the weasels!" "Oh she'll be fine, if she has plans she'll take care of them, and me and Terra will help her if she has the "weasels." Said Cyborg, still worried about the events last night. "And what about Terra?" Asked Beastboy. "B.B. she'll be fine, last I saw her she was in the training area and she can fully take care of her self." Said Cyborg. "Stop worrying I got the whole thing under control." "All right," said Robin "titans move out!"

* * *

"Azirath, Metreon, Zinthos. Azirath...Metreon...Zinthos. Azirath, Ahhh!" The breaking of her mantle pieces interrupted Raven's chanting. "Err what's the point!! I can't concentrate; why know! I couldn't fall in love when I got complete control over my powers, if that's even possible. Who am I kidding, this would have happened sooner or later, there's only one thing to do." Raven said walking to one of the corners of her room. "Azirath, Metreon, Zinthos!!" she chanted as a black vortex appeared, she reached in and grabbed her Azirathein mirror, the object that links to her mind. She chanted again and was warped into the mirror unfortunately she wasn't alone.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

A/N: Did some revisions I hope, there better. Thinking of editing all chapters and starting chapter three; however far I can go in a day perhaps, thanks to all my reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi told ya I would do some revisions and here they will be, though I am only changing my grammar and some accidents here and there, enjoy.

Chapter 2

* * *

Outside Ravens door was a now completely freaked out Terra; she sat there in aw as Raven was sucked in the mirror. "...Whoa is that common?" She said picking up the mirror. "...She could be in trouble I better go after her. Now, what where those words she's always chanting?"

* * *

Raven was now past her second mental barrier, after nearly barfing as her happy side talked till her mouth fell off, literally, and nearly killed her remorseful side for being sorry for every single thing. "There just lucky that the barriers are a part of my meditation." She said as she just past the third barrier, after she barely escaped a head lock her brave side was about to put her in. "There, know for the unruly emotion. Azirath Metreon Zinthos," at those words all of her emotions lined up except one. "I knew, it she is the unruly emotion that's for sure..." Raven was then cut off by a screech from a familiar female. "Terra." 

"Ah! These crows make them stop!!" Terra Screamed, but to no avail the crows continued there rhythmic chanting sending rocks hurtling at Terra. Terra could barely keep up with all the birds, and soon found herself getting thrown around, but then she heard the lavender haired teen's voice yell out "Stop!" than Terra heard birds wings flapping and saw the demented crow like things flying away. "What were those? What is this place?" Terra asked Raven frantically. "This is my mind, and that was a trap for visitors that aren't supposed to be here, now let me ask a question...What are you doing HERE!!!!" Raven yelled making Terra jump. "I thought you where in trouble; it's not every day you see your friend get sucked into a mirror." Raven sighed, know used to the fact of people being in her head; she was sort of able to control her anger...at least for know. "Oh well, while you're here you can help me control my rouge emotion." Raven said. "Right you can count on me...May I ask you what you just meant right now?" Terra asked a little confused at the question. "She is one of my emotions, I need to control her or my powers get out of control. This emotion is so powerful right now that if we don't control it I may end up blowing the whole tower to dust." Terra's face went grim when Raven mentioned that last part, "What emotion is that powerful?" Terra asked. Ravens face got paler and began to blush "...Love."

"Whoa, love!! Wait that means you like someone," Terra said grinning from ear to ear "Who is he? Do I know him? Is he right for you? Does he know yet?" "Terra," Raven Interrupted "This is not a joke, if that emotion stays the way it is this whole tower might explode, remember, I have to control ALL of my emotions not just a few." Terra put on a serious face and nodded. "Good," Raven said "listen I'll call her forth you need to try and calm her down, I can't do it because she'll use my body as a way to communicate; just talk to her she should at least tell why she is out of control, my emotions aren't evil, well, except evil, but never mind that, sometimes my emotions will blurt out what's wrong and crack it out of her if she doesn't, ready." Raven asked. Terra nodded; with the nod Raven began chanting the words until her once blue cap became a red and pink one. The pink and red raven looked scared and disappointed. "Hi there," Terra said, "this may sound cheesy but, do you want to talk about it?" the pink and red Raven nodded with an appreciative smile on her face.

* * *

Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking the things he would cook when Beastboy wasn't around. He usually would be walking on air but Raven had him worried. A compartment that Cyborg used as a pocket opened and he took out a picture of the gang, he saw Raven sitting in her assigned place, reluctantly, hoping it would go faster than this. ' Boy she's pretty...Wait rewind, I just thought Raven was pretty...and she is, could I actually /Sniff/ what smells like...' "Burning Meat!!!!" Cyborg yelled as smoke began to form he quickly turned the heaters to low and began to salvage the good meats "This isn't like me, I'm usually more careful than that am I really," Cyborg's face began to blush "I am. I am in love with Raven."

* * *

"So that's the problem!" Terra said enthusiastically "You love Cyborg and you're afraid that he won't love you back, and your upset Raven, Raven for not telling Cyborg her feelings!" The red and pink Raven smiled and nodded "That's it!! That's it!" Said the Raven, Terra smiled "Wow Ravens emotions have emotions too, weird. Well thanks for everything; I guess I'll see ya later." Said Terra. The Raven smiled and waved as the cape turned to the usual blue. "What did she say?" Raven asked. Terra smiled, but then realized Raven's reaction to having to tell Cyborg may not be the same as hers, but she had to tell her. "Raven...you got to tell Cyborg how you feel about him." Terra said than cowering incase Ravens anger took over, but when she noticed nothing was happening she looked over to see Raven blushing and making gulp sound, smiling "Raven, are you okay?" Raven nodded "I expected this, it's time I tell him, Terra I made need some support." Terra smiled "I'm here for you Raven. Let's go, your emotions aren't getting in control by them selves...or can they?

* * *

A/N: Here's something to make you ponder. Will Raven tell Cyborg? While you're reading I'll continue writing please Review. Thanks 

P.S. to A/N: More editing, it went sort of well, I don't know you tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Everyone It's me the one you all hate for not updating in so long, well I am finally getting on with it so here is Chapter three of Trouble with Emotions.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Come to think of it Terra, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Raven said, a big blush on her pale skin. She had just heard Terra's plan for getting her and Cyborg together and was already embarrassed. But Terra was going to help Raven no matter what. "Don't worry Raven, look I'll run through the plan one more time. You join Cy for dinner, I take out the lights, you bring candles and light them and viola! A candle lit dinner for two." Terra had a grin the size of her face shining brightly at her plan. Raven sighed, she decided she might as well go through with this, after all if it works then everything will turn out in the end...right. "Okay Terra, lets do this." Terra's face lit with excitement, and she gave a big thumbs up to Raven as she departed for the kitchen.

* * *

Cyborg was busing himself with some new meat, after accidentally burning half the pieces he was cooking, though he still wasn't paying attention to his cooking. All he could think about was Raven. "She is really beautiful isn't she. Her eyes, her hair, her face, all of it. I guess I do love Rave, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh man, please let her love me! PLEASE!!" Cyborg was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Raven entering. "Cyborg. Cyborg! CYBORG!!" As Raven saw that this wasn't the was to get Cyborg's undivided attention, she quickly thought of a much better on. "Oh look! Beastboy is home and it looks like he has an appetite for Tofu." Cyborg immediately responded. "Look B.B. this meat was here first and!! Oh, hi Raven I was just thinking how much I am in love with you-vu-la! Yes that right how much I love that uvula, yep that is one heck of a flower." " Uh Cyborg, the uvula is an organ." said Raven sadly, she though his was going to say how much she loved her, not some "So what's for dinner?" Asked Raven, not only was that a sign for Cyborg it was also a sign for Terra to get ready for the plan of hers. Cyborg snapped out of his state of mine and got all the food he had prepared ready. Despite Raven's usually lack of appetite the food looked really good. Realizing that they were one man short Cyborg gave a puzzled look and asked. "Where's Terra?" Raven know remembered that this was too a sign for Terra and said, "She already ate, looks like it's you and me." Raven was now hiding her blush as she made this comment, but not for long. 

Terra soon yanked the main power switch for the main lighting and, as planned, all the lights in the tower went off, leaving Cyborg and Raven in the dark. "Yo!!! What happened?! I changed all the light in here tow days ago!" Cyborg said, as he just sat down to eat. "Don't worry Cyborg," Raven said as she summoned lit candles to the table. "Lets just eat in candle light, so-so the food doesn't get um cold." she said blushing widely. Terra sat and observed with delight. "Man, I should go pro with this matchmaking stuff." But just as Cy and Raven were about to eat, there cam a loud buzzing noise from the planning room "Trouble!' said Cyborg a hint of disappointment in his voice "The one chance I have alone with Raven and the trouble thingy goes off!" upstairs there was a loud scream. Terra was furious, her plan was foiled all because of a villain. "Terra come on!" yelled Raven. Terra ran downstairs and departed toward Jump City

* * *

"Ha! Beware Jump City for it is I! Gothic Blood!" the villain shouted. The villain was suspended in the air due to his demonic looking wings, he was wearing a black cloak and black saggy pants, with a belt and a black shirt. He had green spiky hair and was caring a scythe...all in all though he was a pure blood wimp, though still good enough to scare the city off. When the Titans arrived, it took Terra two minutes before she lashed out a Gothic Blood. "REVENGE!!" She shouted as she took him by surprise. The beating went on for at least ten minutes till the Terra decided that was enough, either that or she just got bored. Cyborg and Raven stood dumbstruck as the know unconscious Gothic Blood lay there tattered and torn. Terra clapped the dirt from her hands, "Well lets go back to the tower." As they left Terra whispered something in Raven's ear. "This time will get you two together for sure." raven gave another blush than a smile as they made their way for the tower.

* * *

A/N: It is 1:51 in the A.M. so I gotta get to bed. Just wanted to say yes that was my brief cameo seen, expect a tad more in chapter 4. Thanks Review please!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4, and if you read a chapter and reread it to find something new, that would be me searching for all the errors that I find AFTER I write and upload everything so hopefully this Chapter will go better.

Chapter 4

"This well definitely work, Raven promise." Terra said, grinning wider than ever before. Raven wasn't too sure about this plan. "Uhh Terra, I don't know about this, I mean sure I helped him in the garage once before, but it took hours to get all that oil out of my robes." "Listen, Cyborg spends most of his time in their working on his car, if you like him you better do what he likes too." Raven had to admit, Terra was right, she had to do things he liked to do too, if the relationship would ever hope to work out. "Okay I'll do it, but can't I do it tomorrow? The other Titans won't be back for another two days, and to tell you the truth I really am tired." Terra sighed, she'd hate to admit it but she was tired too. "Fine Raven, tomorrow. I'll catch ya bright and early, this will give us more time to plan." Terra said. They both bid each other goodnight and went off to there own rooms.

_"Okay Cyborg, got to think here," _thought Cyborg as he was pacing his bedroom floor. _"How can I impress Raven? Hm…I can try lifting weights." _Cyborg ran the scenario in his head, in end he decided that that was a little to conceited and may repel Raven _" What about Poetry…no, no Raven's too deep, I don't think I could be THAT deep…but the people at her favorite café are. Maybe I should take Rave to her favorite café! Yeah, that will make her happy…or depressed in the good sense and her being happy…"happy" well in turn make me depressed? No wait that's not right...her being happy will make me happy, yeah that's right. Whew, today's been a rough day, time for some good old shut eye." _so it was settled, he would wake up bright and early to plan their evening together, he gave a big yawn, sat on his bed and went into a silent sleep.

"Wake up Raven." Terra said into Raven's ear. Raven yawned and looked at her sundial, witch also worked strongly in moonlight, and it showed the time was around four thirty a.m. Raven gave Terra that grumpy morning look that said "You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding" but knowing quit well that Terra was NOT kidding she got up. Raven looked at Terra who was just sitting there smiling and said in a groggy, annoyed voice "Are you gonna watch me take a shower or are you going to turn back time and wake me up earlier?" Terra smirked. "Sorry Rae, I would turn back time but I already did to wake you up at four thirty, maybe next time." and with that she was off. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom for a long hot shower. The hot prickles of water felt good, and she began to relax in the shower, after a few minutes of just standing there she thought she should start the day. She washed up using her favorite herbal shampoos and soaps, got out, dried up and got dressed in her favorite robe, it looked like the others except this one was special, this was the one she wore when she was fixing the T-car with Cyborg. She said earlier it took her a lot of time to get all the oil out, but to her it was well worth it. She got dressed and joined Terra in the kitchen. She put on a pot of her favorite herbal tea, chamomile with honey, and began plotting with Terra about the day ahead.

Cyborg woke up at the time of four thirty two a.m. He was still a little groggy but he decided to wake up for the planning of Raven and his day. He got up and got ready for his shower. His human side enjoyed the showers he took, but his robotic side hated the thought of too much water. He got in and turned on the hot water. He quickly washed up and got dried fast as well. He waxed his robotic side and he was ready to go. Cyborg sighed, he missed the hustle of what to wear and how to wear it, he decided to save that thought for another time and headed down to breakfast, planning on his way there. He didn't expect Raven and Terra to be up, but he soon began to smell the soothing smell of Raven's herbal tea. _"Alright Cyborg, you got it all planned out, ask her if she would like to go help you pick up some spare parts, get some, and ask her if she wants to go to her favorite café." _Cyborg was set so he walked into the room.

He was instantly greeted by Terra in a surprised but well put together greeting. "Cyborg!! How are-um-what is today, oh right today. How are you today." Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to Cyborg and they both stated automatically. "Raven I was thinking." "Cyborg I was wondering." They both blushed and at the same time again said. "No, no you first." but right before either could say another word. "BEEP BEEP!!!" "Trouble!!!" Said Terra frustrated again at the convenience of trouble lately. Rave and Cyborg nodded and went off.

"Thought you could stop me the first time did you! Well not this time you won't." it was Gothic Blood, again only this time he was aware of the Titans presence. "Well we will take you down this time." Cyborg said then shouting "Titans!! GO!!!" the all flew into battle, Cyborg supported by a rock Terra moved for him, but they were all swept away by the enemies scythe. "Oh great, he learned some new tricks from the hive." Cyborg said, knowing quit well this student was a hive member, no relation to Brother Blood; at least that's what he said. "Ha, your right "Stone" and this time I am ready to fight again. And he was right the battle went on for hours, into the late night, until everyone weekend, Gothic Blood retreated. "You win this time," he said face scratched and damaged. "But I'll be back mark my words." He then left; Terra knew that Cyborg was probably to tired to work in the garage, and Raven did too. Cyborg could have also guessed that Raven was too tired to go to the mall. , if it was open. They all sighed and headed back. Terra got to Raven and whispered. "Third times the charm." They bothed smirked and flew of to the tower.

A/N: Sorry there is no bars between paragraphs, computer is getting lazy, sorry also that this is in my oppinoin my worst chapter ever, I added the shower scense and breakfast scene for Raven, because I thought it would make it a more cozy scence, I dont know if that worked or not, tell me what you think. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this has been a complete run on but this chapter will be different, please don't hate me. This Chapter also gets kind dramatic near the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Ok this time we will get him." Terra started, coming back from the battle and full of energy, but Raven had an idea. "Terra, I have an..." "Ok, how about Karaoke?" "Uh, No. Terra...?" "Well how about charades?" "No! Terra..." "Poker? Dancing? Photography?" "TERRA!!!" "Yes Raven?" "I have an idea, so lets give mine a shoot. OK!" Terra blinked and decided it was okay because Raven deserved a say...and she afraid that her fate would be the same as the vase full of flowers that exploded in Ravens rage.

* * *

"Cyborg? Are you in here?" "Yeah Ray, C'mon in." Raven entered the mechanical teens room and closed the door behind her. She had never really been in here, though she did go into his garage and the two looked basically the same. The room had extra mechanical pieces in neatly placed boxes. Two giant computers, one, Raven assumed, was the same that Beastboy used as a video game outlet and almost caused a city-wide crisis. Finally the room had miscellaneous exercise equipment were she found Cyborg using the treadmill. She began to blush but shock it off as soon as Cyborg stopped and gave her his full attention. "Um, Cyborg Terra went out to a movies, so do you want a watch a movie here...wi-with me?" She said blush re-entering her pale face and on his. " Uh-uh s-sure Raven that sounds nice." 

They retreated down to the living room were they picked out a Sci-fi Horror, and sat down on the circular couch. The first couple of minutes nothing happened between the two of them, but soon the two got closer as the horrible affects made them laugh, causing some damage on Ravens part. Soon later the two were so close they were leaning on each other laughing, but as soon as they realized how close they actually were they blushed and returned to normal. " Um, Cyborg?" Raven said not looking up to meet Cyborg's eyes incase the answer to the question that was burning at her soul was not the answer she wished for. "Yeah Ray?" Cyborg said, curious at the way she was averting her eyes under her hood. "There-there's something I-I have to tell you." "Yeah there's something I have to tell you too." "Cyborg." "Raven." "I..." they uttered the last word together making Raven look up out of curiosity, but before they could finish the glass windows behind the television all broke to a familiar pain in the neck. "Ah, how touching."

* * *

"I wonder how Raven's plan is coming along." said Terra as she was walking to the pizza place. She did go to the movies and sat through the first half but couldn't sitting through the newest romantic hit, "He loves me not?" so instead she started complaining to the manager till he gave her back her money and she left to get some pizza, "Crummy manager, tries to keep my hard earned cash. I mean what's five-fifty to him any way, he's got to be like a multi-billionaire. Bruise Wayne Theaters, HA! As if his name isn't every where else around here!" And so she continued to complain to herself as she entered the pizza place as her friends were having a rough time back at the Titans Tower.

* * *

"This guy never gives up does he?!" "And he keeps getting stronger every time." The Titans Tower was suffering major damage as the two teen heroes fought off the teen menace. "Sorry kiddies, got direct orders from Headmaster Blood." "So you two are related, Gothic Blood." "He wishes. I just attend the Hive Academy. " as that was said, GB shot a energy ball out of his scythe straight at Raven who didn't see it coming, because of falling rubble. "RAVEN!!!!" as she turned all she saw was red, then a silver coating color, then all she saw was her fellow Titan badly hurt. "CYBORG!!!" Raven's two, lavender eyes then turned into four red, glowing ones. Her right hand was then covered by her powers, in a sharp sword while the other arm was provided a shield. "Lets see what you can do, boy." She said as she longed at him. "I was waiting for a challenge." Raven began to administer several heavy swings. most of them successful. When Raven was about to administer the final blow, GB warped behind her by several feet and shot another red beam at the already hurt Cyborg, "Keep yourself busy with that girlie." He then disappeared . "Cyborg!!" Raven shouted as she returned to normal, and flew down at hyper speed to try and retaliate the strike, but she was too late, the red beam had hit Cyborg again as he was regaining consciousness. The second shoot caused a system shut down, and Cyborg turned from blue to gray into unconsciousness...or worse.

* * *

A/N: decided to leave you here don't worry I'll continue soon...hopefully, sorry about the whole mid battle chat between my made up villain, it kinda wasn't necessary so I apologize. Read and Review 


	6. Final Chapter

A/N:…It's been a while since I updated, but I have to say this story is…to be nice to myself I'll stick with weird, if anyone has improvements…PLEASE spare no mercy! Enjoy.

Raven's breath began to pick up, along with her heart rate. Cyborg wasn't moving and she was in a state of panic. She couldn't move, she felt like she couldn't breath but the breaths just kept coming faster. She finally found the will to move and began to walk over, her steps picked up the pace and she began to sprint toward her downed companion. She then found her voice.

"Cy-Cyborg?" She said in a whisper, not being able to control the volume of her voice.

She knelt down beside him; his circuit board was open and the wires were all spitting out electrical currents. She looked closely at them, they were color-coded it seems. She began to remember when she worked on the T-Car with him. She crossed her legs and began to chant.

" Azirath Metreone Zinthos…"

The wires then were engulfed by a black shade. Raven was begging to sweat, if she slipped up it could mean trouble for both of them. She slowly began to connect wires. Raven was now begging to lose consciousness, she was already weary from the battle and this was not helping. As the last wire was connected she closed the compartment door and saw that his system was rebooting.

"R-Raven!" He said regaining his consciousness

All Raven could do was smile as she felt the darkness creep in. She fell into Cyborg's arms and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

There was nothing…cold unfeeling darkness. Raven look around to find no one, nothing there with her. She began to walk forward; at least what she thought was forward.

"T-Terra? Cy-Cyborg?" She stuttered.

She began to run and the farther she went the darker it seemed to get. She stopped abruptly. She stood there and behind her a flash of red came.

"Hello, my sweet Raven." said an ominous figure

"Trigon!" She yelled and got into a fighters stance.

"Now, now there is no need for formalities, between father and daughter. Besides, I helped you save your friend."

Raven lowered her defenses.

"What do you want with me." she said looking at her father with hatred.

Slade then appeared behind her father.

"Fulfill the prophecy," they said in unison

Then the Gothic Blood character, grabbed her from the back as the two others ganged up on her. Raven began to fight them off.

"NO!" She screamed.

Just then she realized she was in her room.

"It must have…been a dream." Raven said sighing in relief

"Or was it," Said a figure in the shadows.

"You…Your working for my father!" Raven said to the figure

"Now I am, he hopes your feeling well." The figure was Gothic Blood A/N just so you know this is just my pitiful attempt to lengthen my story, or at least give it good reference for a sequel sorry I'm over using my character /sweet drop/.

Just then the door opened and he was gone, in his place a concerned Cyborg was there.

"Raven, are you okay?"

Raven forgot about the previous problem and joy swept over her.

"Cyborg!" she shouted and jumped straight out of bed and jumped him. She was so happy to see a familiar face, especially his. She held on tight not wanting to let go, afraid of the darkness that she was previously in and relieved it was over for now.

Cyborg returned the hug, he was afraid he was going to loose her. Now everything was okay.

"Get a room." said Terra grinning ear to ear

They both stood up fast and blushed.

"Come on, it's MOVIE NIGHT!"

They all smiled and went to the living area, Raven and Cyborg holding hands.

* * *

Robin and the others the next day, Raven told her story to the others, how there was a member of the Hive working for her father along with Slade. Robin began to research, while Starfire looked for a "Flouraka" a miscellaneous object said to thwart the Uraka's. Raven didn't quit know what to do or what laid ahead, but she know had love and, for one, maybe brief period of time, all of her emotions were at peace.

* * *

A/N: There we go, the last chapter, maybe a sequel, I don't know, what I do know is this chapter had a lot of weirdness. Thanks for reading and remember, SPARE NO MERCY on the reviews, tell me what you REALLY think, nothing sugar coated to make me happy, that emotion is somewhat dead to me with this story, but if you did like it a little praise would help me with the sequel and with my self-esteem. Review please! 


End file.
